Running High
by Barra Arisa Sanguine
Summary: Alcohol and drugs can some times make people do things they normally wouldn't. Of course, some times all they need is the excuse to say what they truly want to. Bobby/John


"I WANNA BE THE VERY BEST, THAT NO ONE EVER WAS!

TO CATCH THEM, IS MY REAL TEST! TO TRAIN THEM, IS MY CAUSE!" the blond haired mutant yelled at the top of his lungs.

At first, the other three boys thought it was amusing, seeing Bobby as high as he was but now I was just giving them a head ache.

"Bobby! TURN IT DOWN A NOTCH!" John yelled back at him.

"Hey, no need to yell. Its giving me a headache," Bobby bluntly stated and just received a blank expression from his best friend.

Bobby was the only one high right now. Bobby was in the clouds, and right now, the clouds were made of cotton candy.

The boys were at some invitation only party thanks to Jean-Paul and his connections. They expected it to be some formal get together with no alcoholic punch, but came as a favor to their friend, but when they got there, it was more like a porno party. And somehow Bobby managed to make a friend with weed. He got Bobby to float, and then took off, leaving the other boys to handle with him.

"Did you know," Bobby started and raised a finger at Roberto, as if ready to give a long lecture. But then he just paused and stood there, completely frozen on the spot.

"Bobby?" Roberto asked, trying to get his attention. Bobby seemed to have snapped out of it.

"What?" he asked.

"Did I know what?" Roberto ventured.

Bobby nodded, deep in thought, then replied, "What?"

"Did I know what?" Roberto repeated.

"The fuck are you talking about?"

"You just asked me did you know?" Roberto stated.

"No I didn't, corn hole, are you on crack?" Bobby asked, and grabbed a glass of … something and proceeded to chug it.

Bobby was going to be completely totalled by the end of the night: drunk and high.

"John-Paul, you look really pretty," Bobby said and smiled.

John-Paul automatically blushed, even though it was Bobby who was saying it. "John, your best friend's hitting on me," John-Paul told John, who took one look at Bobby, then John-Paul and said,

"Kay, just have him in by three, John-Paul," John said, picking up his drink.

"So, you wouldn't mind if I got it on with Bobby?" John-Paul questioned, smirking, and raising one eyebrow.

"Well, uhm--" John started, but before he could finish, Bobby took it as his cue. He climbed on top of the table they were at, and crawled over onto John-Paul's lap. He did it sloppily, but still managed to avoid spilling any of their drinks.

Bobby set himself, legs spread on either side of John-Paul , and wrapped his arms around his neck. He brought his lips down on John-Paul's collar bone, and worked his magic. John-Paul was startled at first, but now he just settled into it and smirked. He moaned from Bobby pressing down on his inflating cock. How his best friend managed to turn him on, he did not know, but he did.

He looked up and noticed his still, wide, open mouth.

"Jealous, Allerdyce?" John-Paul questioned.

"No!" John quickly blurted out, "Why would I be jealous. That's Bobby. I wouldn't want my-" John explained quite quickly, but John-Paul just cut him off.

"I meant cause you haven't gotten any action yourself yet. But I see I'm going to be busy for a while," John-Paul informed John, trying his hardest not to moan. Bobby's hands were already up his shirt and playing with his nipples.

"Mmmm! John-Paul, you smell like a leprechaun," Bobby said and Roberto couldn't help but crack a chuckle. John-Paul smirked.

"What's a leprechaun smell like Bobby?" John-Paul asked.

"Hmmm, you.." Bobby told him then worked his mouth up to John-Paul's, passionately kissing him.

John-Paul wrapped his strong arms around Bobby's tiny waist. One hand slipping underneath his thin shirt, the other working its way down and held onto Bobby's tight ass.

John was glaring in the back. He didn't know why he was so mad. Was it the fact that that was his two best friends? Or was it that Bobby was still high and didn't know what he was doing. Maybe it was because someone could see them. Or maybe, just because that was Bobby.

"John-Paul! Come on, stop! He's still high!" John shouted but they didn't stop. John saw John-Paul's lower hand rise again, and this time work his way inside of Bobby's pants.

But John didn't have time to lash out at John-Paul for that. Because Bobby jumped off him and fell to the floor, crawling underneath the table and holding the leg of the table tightly.

All three boys looks underneath the table at Bobby. He was glaring. John-Paul thought it was his fault. He shouldn't have gone that far with Bobby. He was crunked up, and that was taking advantage.

"Bobby uh-" John started to ask.

"SHH! He's near! He can smell us. We have to protect John-Paul. He loves leprechauns…" Bobby explained, holding the table leg even tighter.

All the guys looked from Bobby, then to each other above the table. Sitting in silence for a moment, John then called down.

"Kay Bobby. Come up here. We'll just pretend he's not coming," John offered.

Bobby jumped and they all felt the thud of the table. Their glasses shook.

"Ow.. I'm fine," Bobby assured them. He safely got to his feet, after tripping and nearly hitting the floor twice.

"Lets pretend, that I'm not here," John said rolling his eyes.

"Yes! And pretend that I'm a unicorn!" Bobby cried out and put one of his small hands on his forehead.

Prancing around for a moment, Bobby stopped, and suddenly looked horrified.

"Unicorns don't wear clothes!" Bobby exclaimed, a little to over excited and pulled his shirt over his head.

"Bobby! Trust me. I've seen a unicorn wear pants before," John blurted out loudly as Bobby was reaching down for his pants button.

"Did you know… " Bobby once again trailed off, looking into space. "THAT I'M A GAY MAN!"

Bobby was suddenly screaming. If his voice wasn't loud enough. It got louder.

"I SLEEP WITH MEN!"

"Oh god Bobby. He's going to regret this later," John said and held head.

"I HAVE NO DESIRE TO SLEEP WITH WOMEN. NOT NOW! NOT EVER!" Bobby put his hands in the air to express his feelings even more.

"Bobby, come on. Your getting weird looks," John-Paul pulled him down to the seat beside John.

It was silent for a moment. Was Bobby out of things to say? He looked like he had given up. But no. Not yet.

"John, are you black?" Bobby asked.

"No-"

"Does it hurt?"

"No Bobby-"

"Can I touch your hair?"

"Bobby!"

"Hmmm.. And I thought black people were the nice ones..." Bobby thought out loud to himself.

The three now completely sober boys looked at each other again, then began looking around. Could they leave yet?

"Johnny?" Bobby decided to strike again.

"What?"

"Does yous tink yous a gangsta?" Bobby questioned with a goofy smile.

"Jesus Bobby..."

"I can be gangster!" Bobby jumped up, grabbing John's hat on the way and placed it on his head. Where he got all this energy so quickly again, no one knew. He cleared his throat and grabbed his crotch.

He used his other hand to do peace and Gunit signs in the air.

"We in da club. Doin' out same ol' 2step Gorilla unit. 'Cause they say we bugged out because we don't go no where without toast.." Bobby attempted.

Bobby finished his rap and sat down smiling. John couldn't hold it anymore. He let out a laugh which also made Jean-Paul and Roberto lose their cool as well. Bobby was just to entertaining.

"Siiiiiiiggggggghhhh… I like cookies." Bobby let out another long sigh and sat himself on the floor. He flopped his entire body down and starred up at the ceiling.

He started mumbling random shit incoherently and no one could tell what he was saying. Until he got a little louder.

"I will travel across the land. Searchin' far and wide. EACH POKEMON! To understand. The power that's inside!" Bobby was rambling on and on, causing the boys to give each other the same stare that's been quite common tonight.

"What are we going to do with him?" John-Paul asked, raising his hand to his forehead.

They all just shrugged and continued to stare down at their drinks.

"Yah know… he just got suddenly.. really quiet." Roberto pointed out and all three looked down in unison.

Bobby was sitting upright. But starring at his hand. They didn't know what the glare meant. He was either going to eat his hand, or rape it.

"Heh.. Sure is hand outside today guys.." Bobby commented.

"Ho-ly-shit" They all starred in disbelief.

Bobby was offically totalled.

"Why is your head so big?" Bobby asked John in the highest voice he has ever heard Bobby use. This was just getting creepy.

Bobby got up and sat back down beside John. It was complete silence again between the four. The noises from the party surrounding them. But it felt like they were all in a bubble, surrounding them from it.

Burp! Bobby belted out and sighed. The other guys gave him a surprised look.

"Haaaa.. That's okay, because I'm a lady."

"Okay. You know what. Bobby we're going home," John said and stood up. Bobby didn't move though.

"Bobby?" John poked him in hope to get his attention.

"Boys have a penis. Girls have a va-" Bobby said in the straightest of faces before John put a hand over his mouth, cutting him off from finishing the sentence.

"Lets go, we'll see you guys back at the institute," John concluded and pulled Bobby along with him.

When they reached the door, that exited the club, they walked out. Then John let go of Bobby.

"Jesus Christ Bobby. The fuck is wrong with you.." John said and started towards his car.

"Absolutely nothing Johnby Boy. I'm fucking peachy!" Bobby said with a huge smile.

"Your fucking embarrassing," John yelled, suddenly not being able to control himself.

"Am not!"

"You are! Your fucking retarded!"

Bobby had to think about this one.

"uhh.. no. I'm American."

"FUCK Bobby. Your completely wasted. Why the fuck did you do fucking weed? And you know you're a light weight!" John scolded him, finding and unlocking his car.

"Pssh!" Bobby let out and reached for the wall. Completely missing it, he fell to the ground.

"Ow.. I'm not fine this time!" Bobby whined, John just watched him.

"Get up Bobby," John demanded.

"No. Bobby only listens to his people!" Bobby protested.

"Bobby, I'm your best friend. Don't you think that qualifies as your.. people."

"Hmm.. alright. But only if your happy and you know it!"

Bobby let John grab his hand and pull him up. John steadied Bobby by holding his waist.

"Johnny?" Bobby suddenly, yet quietly called.

"Yeah Bobby?"

"I love you."

They were slowly walking back to the car at the moment. It was only a street away so they could walk. And if they were not going slow enough, that line just slowed down John's time and made it go even slower.

"I love you too Bobby."

"No.. I mean, I love you Johnny!" Bobby repeated himself, laying his head down on John's shoulder.

"Bobby, your-"

"Don't tell me I'm stoned or drunk John. My brain may be fucked at the moment, but I can still use it. And I love you. I really do!"

Bobby stopped John completely, and slowly pushed him up against the wall behind him. It was a closed store. Both starring into each others eyes, John could see Bobby's were dilated. Closing the space between them, Bobby pressed his lips up against John's. Bobby's lips were warm and he could taste the beer on them.

John didn't know what was going on, but of course he kissed back. John deepened the kiss and let his tongue explore Bobby's mouth.

His tongue collided with Bobby's, and it made both of the boys want to cream. But not in public.

Realizing what was going on, John stopped and looked into Bobby's eyes. They had "I'm crunk" written all over them. But they were still beautiful.

"You didn't just do that because your crunked, right?" John cautiously asked.

Bobby sighed and walked over to the side walk. Finding a line, he stepped on it and lifted a leg like a flamingo.

Taking a breath, he started.

"ZYXWVUTSRQPONMLKJ--"

John walked over and put a hand on Bobby's mouth, silencing him. He brought his head down close to his face and whispered.

"Why didn't I get you drunk before?" John said with a smirk, and pressed his lips against the blond haired boy again.

Some times, all you need is weed. And you find true happiness, even if it is accidental.


End file.
